


Casualties of War

by evila_elf



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on the loss Hawkeye has seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties of War

  
_They were causalities of war._

Oh, how you hated that phrase. Just a term to make the higher-ups feel better, to abstract themselves from their Police Action. How does that feel to the families who have lost sons and husbands? To the innocents destroyed by bombs...innocent fathers who never made it back home...Rest in Peace, Henry. A casualty of a war he hated, a war he thought he had escaped from...homeward bound.

There are no causalities in war...only victims _of_ war.

Are you the only one who sees? The only one who cares? Seems that way.


End file.
